Peraturan Baru Sekolah
by Kirei Atsuka
Summary: SMA Konoha menerapkan peraturan baru yang membuat para siswa laki- laki berteriak histeris! Peraturan apa itu? Baca aja sendiri ya. Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, misstypo, dll... Please RnR...


**Hello, minna-san saia kembali lagi. Saia memang mengakui saia memang gak becus, bukannya ngelanjutin fict yang masih bersambung malah bikin fict baru.**

**Hoho… *ban****g****ga(?)***

**Baiklah langsung saja…**

**Peraturan Baru Sekolah**

**Disclaimer: Naruto masih punya Masashi**

**Peraturan Baru Sekolah**

**Punya Kirei Atsuka**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU, gak nyambung sama judulnya, abal, aneh, ngaco garing, bahasa tidak beku*?*.**

**Dont like, dont read,**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**Peraturan Baru Sekolah**

**.**

**.**

"Perhatian! Harap semuanya tenang!" suara Tsunade, kepala sekolah SMA Konoha menggema. Ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan para siswanya yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

Para siswa yang diminta (baca: dipaksa) berkumpul di lapangan di hari yang panasnya sanggup membakar jiwa dan raga *halah! Lebay deh*

"Ada apaan sih? Panas-panas gini disuruh ngumpul di lapangan!" runtuk Naruto. Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, semua asyik sibuk sendiri.

"Woy! Jawab dong!" teriak Naruto.

"Halah… Berisik loe!" celetuk seseorang.

Tsunade akhirnya melempar tongkat microphone kearah murid-murid dari kelas Naruto yang disinyalir sebagai propokator keributan.

"Diam! Semuanya!" Tsunade benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran mengahadapi murid-muridnya itu.

Tsunade melemparkan pandangan kearah Naruto yang masih bingung sendiri.

Semua mata memandang Naruto, pemuda blonde yang setiap hari makannya makan toa, pake sambal lengkap dengan kerupuknya* ?*

"Kenapa kau, blonde?" tunjuk Tsuande.

"Ini nih, Tsunade sama! Saya nanya gak ada yang mau jawab!" tunjuk Naruto asal.

Semuanya pun menyoraki Naruto, "huuuuu…."

Tsunade kembali membentak, "sudah! Sudah!"

Akhirnya semua murid bisa tenang juga. Walau pun ada saja yang masih bisik-bisik tetangga dengan temannya.

"Heh, teme ada apaan sih? Kok kita disuruh ngumpul disini?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya, Sasuke yang baru aja sampai di lapangan.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku gak bakalan ke sini, dobe!" jawab Sasuke santai.

"Oh, iya." Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Maunya sih nepuk jidatnya si pinky monster, Sakura biar lebih dramatis. Tapi, berhubung Naruto masih sayang nyawa, mending gak usah deh.

Setelah keributan murid-murid agak mereda, Tsunade kembali berbicara, "ehem… Selamat siang, murid SMA Konoha yang saya cintai. Mari kita ucapkan puji dan syukur kepada…."

"Sensei, kelamaan!" protes seluruh siswa.

Tsunade kaget plus sweatdrop, 'berani banget ini anak-anak. Memotong pembicaraan kepala sekolah,' batinnya.

"Ehem. Baiklah untuk mempersingkat waktu, dan ditambah lagi murid-murid disini adalah orang yang tidak sabaran. Maka saya beritahukan bahwa SMA Konoha akan menerapkan beberapa beraturan baru yang wajib dipatuhi!" ucap Tsunade tegas.

Para siswa kembali berdiskusi, "psst… Apa ya, beraturan barunya? Jangan menyusahkan kita lagi. Pssst… Psst…"

Sementara itu, Tsunade memanggil asistennya, Shizune. Wanita berambut cokelat sebahu itu, menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Tsunade.

"Baiklah, satu kilogram ayam, tiga kilogram beras, bumbu rempah-rempah, dan satu karung semen*?*"

Kali ini giliran para siswa yang sweatdrop, 'peraturan macam itu?'

"Hey, apa itu maksudnya?" tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya. Semua menggeleng, bahkan Sai lehernya sampai pegalnya gara-gara terlalu banyak menggeleng. *siapa suruh?*

Tsunade menatap Shizune sinis, "Shizune… Apa-apaan ini?" bentaknya.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh, "hehehe… Gomen, Tsunade-sama. "

Shizune pun menyerahkan kertas lain kepada Tsunade, kertas berisi peraturan baru. Tsunade sedikit tercegang melihat kertas itu, kertas lusuh, tulisan cakar ayam, ditambah campuran bau tidak sedap.

"Masa peraturan penting seperti ini ditulis dikertas begini? Gak ada yang kertas bagusan dikit?" bisik Tsunade pada asistennya.

Shizune menggeleng, "bukan saya yang tukang tulis, Tsunade-sama," elaknya.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang, sepanjang jarak Konoha-Oto.*?*

"Ya sudahlah," ucap Tsunade sambil meniru gaya Bondan, tapi gak pake ngerap loh.

Satu jam kemudian….

Tapi, karena kelamaan, jadi beberapa menit kemudian...

Tsunade telah kembali menghadap yang kuasa? Salah, maksudnya kembali menghadapi para siswa yang masih asyik berdiskusi.

''Baiklah peraturan pertama, para siswa perempuan harus menguncir rambutnya! Tanpa ketercuali'' seru Tsunade lantang.

"Yaaa…." Para siswi mengeluh.

Hanya beberapa siswi yang tenang-tenang saja sama peraturan baru itu. Mereka adalah Ino, Tenten dan Temari, karena rambut mereka sudah dari sananya memang dikuncir.

Sedangkan Sakura, Hinata dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka tentang peraturan baru iitu.

'Waduh, gimana nih? Kalau rambutku dikuncir, ntar jidatku masih meluas aja lagi,' batin Sakura seraya meraba-raba jidatnya sendiri.

'Nanti Naruto-kun jadi suka denganku tidak ya, kalau rambutku dikuncir?' batin gadis Hyuuga, Hinata.

'Haha… Pasti si jidat lebar Sakura itu akan tambah jelek saat rambutnya dikuncir, lalu Sasuke kun akan berpaling padaku,' tawa Karin dari lubuh hati yang terdalam.

Sedangkan para siswa laki-laki hanya tertawa meremehkan, "wah, kasian mereka." Tawa Kiba.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, "mereka gak bakal bisa eksis lagi," tambah Neji

"Dan peraturan kedua, bagi para siswa laki-laki…" Tsunade menggantungkaan kalimatnya.

Semuanya tiba-tiba sunyi senyap, tidak ada yang bersuara, hingga…

"Sensei, kok diam?" celetuk Naruto.

"Huh, dasar Naruto perusak suasana!" seru teman-temannya.

"Sssstttt…. Tenang semua! Peraturan bagi siswa laki-laki harus memotong rambutnya model SKI1 atau di potong pendek seperti…"

Tsunade celingukan mencari seseorang diantar tumpukan siswanya.

"Cari siapa, Tsunade-sama?" Tanya Shizune.

"Anak itu,'' bisik Tsunade.

Setelah cukup lama ber-clingukan ria, Tsunade menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut mangkok yang masih berolah raga di barisan paling belakang.*rajin amat!*

"Dia!" Tsunade menunjuk siswa paling semangat di SMA Konoha yang slow motion.

Dengan cepat semua mata menyorot Lee, siswa yang ditunjuk Tsunade.

"APHAAA?" semua siswa-yang rambutnya bisa dibilang modis- sontak berteriak histeris. "Lee? Sensei, gak ada yang lebih aneh lagi ya?" protes mereka.

"Minimal seperti itu," Tsunade mengangkat sudut bibirnya menyuingkan senyum senang melihat penderitaan para siswanya yang bisa dibilang tampan itu.

Lee –yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Tsunade- dengan pedenya maju kedepan dan dadah ala bintang Hollywood yang menang piala Oscar.*?*

"Hey, teman-teman semua ayo kita kobarkan semangat masa muda dengan memotong rambut sepertiku!" teriak Lee yang nada 10 oktaf yang bisa bikin satu kebun binatang budeg seketika.

Orochimaru dan Jiraiya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Tsunade hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

Tsunade melirik mereka dengan tatapan mengancam, "para guru-guru juga!" perintahnya.

Kali ini para guru yang mengeluh, "yaaa…"

"Kami keberatan, Tsunade-sama!" protes Orochimaru.

Semua guru yang berada disitu mengangguk setuju.

''Terserah, kalau kalian mau keluar dari sekolah ini,'' gumamnya mengancam.

''Tidak jadi deh, Tsunade-sama. Kami menurut saja.''

''Khehehe….''

''Gimana nih, rambut kita bakalan jadi jelek !'' Naruto berseru dengan paniknya.

"Iya.."

"Gimana nih?"

Tsunade melirik siswa yang ribut soal peraturan baru itu. Ia pun mengacung-acungkan gunting rumput, "siapa yang mau duluan?"

"Aaaa…. Tidak mauuu….."

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

"Sensei, jangan sensei. Aku masih cinta rambutku. Jangaaan…. HAH?" Naruto terbangun dengan kagetnya. Keringat membahasi pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Hanya mimpi buruk," ia menarik napas lega. Ia melirik jam dinding berbentuk katak gembung yang bertengger di atas mejanya.

Naruto langsung melakukan aksi terjun bebas dari tempat tidurnya saat menyadari jam sudah hampir menunjukkan jam tujuh pagi. "Akuu terlambatttt….." teriaknya.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

Naruto berlari di koridor sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Ia harus masuk kelas, karena lonceng masuk sudah berbunyi.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti takkala melihat Orochimaru yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ohayou, sensei!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya menyapa Orochimaru yang sedang menggirnga para siswa seperti penggembala domba.

Pemuda blonde itu menahan tawanya, melihat rambut Orocharu yang kemarin panjangnya seperti nenek sihir sihir, sekarang tampak sangat pendek, sehingga Orochimaru menutupinya dengan topi petani.

"Hehe… Rambut yang bagus, sensei," ejek Naruto.

"Halah, ketawa saja kamu ini! Sudah terlambat pula! Cepat ikut saya!" perintah Orochimaru.

Naruto sih menurut saja, pasti dia akan dihukum menyapu kantor guru gara-gara ia terlambat.

Naruto digiring masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah oleh Orochimaru. Ia tersentak kaget melihat beberapa orang temannya, seperti Sasuke, Neji, Kimimaru, Kiba, Gaara sudah berada disana. Sesudah mengantar Naruto, Orochimaru keluar dan kembali mencari mangsa.*?*

"Ngapain kalian disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

Semua mengangkat bahu, "kami tidak tahu, yang jelas kami baru datang langsung disuruh kesini." Jawab Kiba mewakili teman-temannya.

Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitar, gorden yang tertutup disudut ruangan itu tampak mencurigakan untuknya.

Ia pun disuruh berbaris di dekat teman-temannya, "kalian tahu tidak, tadi malam aku habis bermimpi buruk. Masa peraturan sekolah yang baru mengharuskan kita memotong pendek rambut kita. Minimal seperti si alis tebal, Lee!" jelasnya.

"Heh? Aku juga bermimpi seperti itu. Waktu aku tidak sadarkan diri, dan saat terbangun, aku sudah ada dikamarku dan hari sudah pagi, '' sahut Kiba.

"Mmm… Tapi itu sepertinya bukan mimpi," gumam si rambut ayam, Sasuke.

"Aku juga merasa begitu," Kimimaru dan Neji ikut menimpali.

''Ohayou, para siswaku yang tampan. Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan hadiah karena kalian semua belum menaati peraturan sekolah!" seru Tsunade yang mencul tiba-tiba seraya menyuingkan senyum setan.

Naruto dkk mulai merasakn firasat yang buruk. Tsunade berjalan dengan santai kearah gorden yang tertutup dan menyibaknya. Tampak beberapa tukang salon bergaya bences yang sedan berdadah-dadah ala miss waria*?* dan untuk siap memotong rambut mereka.

"TADAA! Saatnya potong rambut anak-anak!"

"HUAPHA? TIDAKK!"

**The end**

**Gimana readers gaje ya? Lebay ya? Kebetulan aja ini idenya tiba-tiba numpang lewat di otak saia, daripada dibuang, kan sayang, idekan mahal?**

**Ngomong-ngomong, peraturan itu beneran diterapin disekolah saia loh! *gakadayangnanya***

**Bagi yang gak tahu, SKI1 itu model potongan rambutnya mirip tentara gitu, botak-botak gimana gitu. *****dihajar tentara***

**Daripada gak jelas gini, ripiu aja deh, ya? *ditabok***

**Ripiu anda, menyelamatkan author *?***


End file.
